El odioso chico de mis sueños
by Saray-Chan
Summary: Haruna Otonashi se muda a una casa y al llegar se da cuenta de que es entera de chicos... ¿Qué pasaría si todos los chicos se enamoran de ella menos uno? ¿Y si a Haruna le gusta el único chico que no está enamorado de ella? …
1. Mi nueva vivienda ¿¡Llena de chicos?

**¡Holaaaa! Les traigo un nuevo fic! :3 Está vez no es de ningún Oc mío, la protagonista será Haruna! ^-^ Y su pareja Sakuma jejeje *-* ambos me gustan mucho como pareja y bueno... también aparecerán más chicos para estropear la relación entre ambos OoO Antes de empezar el fic, les digo que respeten la pareja pues los demás chicos serán chicos con los que se le emparejan a Haruna... Solo os digo por favor que solo os pido que respeteis la pareja , onegai! u Bueno sin más dilación, ¡comencemos un nuevo fic! :D**

* * *

Era una mañana resplandeciente. Una chica de cabello azulado y ojos grises llamada Haruna Otonashi, preparaba su maleta. La ojigris llevaba buscando una casa desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y una amiga le recomendó cierta vivienda. Al parecer, el hogar era bastante grande, y tenía mucho espacio para bastantes personas. Aunque esa fue la parte que Haruna no entendió, pues ella solo necesitaba una vivienda para una persona. Aún así, ella prefería tener una casa grande a tener que vivir en un piso.

Al tener la maleta lista, sonrió emocionada, tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver su nueva casa, es más, la casa en la que viviría a partir de ahora. Cogió sus cosas y se fue casi saltando de alegría.

Ya en la calle, cogió el autobús para que le llevara a la calle. Al parecer la casa se encontraba algo más apartada de la ciudad, una casa en medio del campo, con la naturaleza...Nada más pensarlo , Haruna se relajaba.

El autobús la dejó algo más antes de llegar a su nueva casa, por lo que tuvo que andar algo. La chica miraba por todos los lados por si se le pasaba su casa.

-¿Dónde estará? … Mi amiga me dijo que se encontraba por aquí cerca... -dijo nuestra protagonista cuando entonces sus ojos se abrieron, la casa estaba apartada de todas, era gigante, es más, parecía una mansión.

Con solo imaginarse de que ella viviría allí a partir de ahora, ¡se le ponían los pelos de punta!

Haruna salió de sus imaginaciones y se dirigió a la casa. Sacó las llaves de su bolso, y sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta . Nada más abrirla, la casa era un tanto... Descuidada. Era una casa demasiado bonita por dentro, pero estaba tan desordenada... Cosas tiradas por el suelo...

-Espera... ¿Eso qué es? -Haruna cogió algo que estaba escondido detrás del sofá- ¡AAAAAAH! -la ojigris gritó de tal manera que retumbó toda la casa- ¡PERO SI SON CALZONCILLOS! -la chica se cubrió su rostro con sus manos, pensaba en qué podía hacer eso ahí detrás, se supone que aquella casa estaba deshabitada...

Entonces Haruna escuchó unos pasos. Nuestra protagonista estaba asustada, ¿la casa no estaba deshabitada? ¿Entonces, qué eran esos pasos? …La peliazul esta vez, escuchó unas voces. Se tapó la cara para no ver nada , y entonces...

-¿Quién es esta chica? -la ojigris escuchó una voz masculina, en eso se destapó las manos.

Lo primero que vió fue un grupo de chicos bastante atractivos, todos la miraban con cierto tono curioso. Haruna aún no sabía qué hacer, según su amiga no vivía nadie en la casa... ¿Le habían tomado el pelo o qué?

-P-pero... ¿Vosotros vivís aquí o qué? -dice Haruna muy curiosa.

-Claro. -dijo uno de ellos.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -La ojigris gritó de tal forma que los chicos tuvieron que taparse los oídos para que la chica no destrozará sus tímpanos.

-Tranquila... ¿Venías a quedarte aquí, no es así?

-Sí pero una amiga me dijo que en esta casa no vivía nadie... -dice mirando a cada uno de los chicos.

-Bueno...Ya no hay nada que hacer, supongo que te quedarás con nosotros... -dice uno rascándose la nuca.

-C-con...C-con...¿Vosotros...? -suspira algo sonrojada, el echo de vivir con chicos no le agradaba mucho, además parecían tan desordenados...

-Será mejor que nos presentemos, ¿no? Yo soy Goenji Shuuya.

-Yo Shirou Fubuki.

-Yo Genda Koujirou.

-Yo soy Tachimukai Yuuki.

-Yo Hiroto Kiyama.

-Y yo Akio Fudou.

-Bueno y falta uno más... Pero a saber donde está. -suspiró Goenji.

-Ya ves...Es todo un lobo solitario, cuando se entere de que hay aquí una chica... -dijo Fubuki- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¡Ah! Me llamo Haruna Otonashi. -dijo la chica sonriendo a lo que los demás se la devolvieron.

-Encantados. -dijeron los chicos al unísono.

Haruna por parte estaba contenta...Aunque se despertó de sus ilusiones al volver a ver todas las porquerías tiradas.

-Chicos, ¿no creéis que esto es de ser groseros? … Mirad como tenéis todo esto... De sucio... Da asco. -dijo Haruna enfadada.

-¿Ah? -los chicos miraron el suelo y se disculparon.

-Ahora mismo lo recogemos. -dijo Hiroto.

Los chicos recogieron toda la porquería que había tirada por el precioso suelo de la casa en un santiamén. Entonces la ojigris se dio cuenta de que alguien tocaba a la puerta...

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**¡BIEN! La verdad es que en el primer capítulo no ha pasado mucho, pero os prometo que en el próximo sucederán más cosas xD**

**¡Sayo y dejen reviews! :3**


	2. ¿Mariposas en el estómago?

**¡Hola! Traigo otro capítulo de "El "odioso" chico de mis sueños" . Muchas gracias a los seguidores de la historia :3 Comencemos:**

* * *

Haruna abrió la puerta. Pudo ver la imagen más hermosa que había imaginado, lo más bonito que había visto desde que había llegado a su nueva vivienda. Un chico. Sí, un chico. Un simple y asqueroso chico. Al menos, eso era lo que Haruna pensaba de los chicos. Nuestra ojigris miraba al chico de los pies a la cabeza. Sentía las famosas mariposas en el estómago , de las cuales tanto había oído hablar. Todo el mundo decía que cuando se sentían esas mariposas, es que te habías enamorado. ¿Nuestra protagonista se había enamorado de ese chico? Quizá. Nuestra peliazul se había enamorado por primera vez, de un chico que no había visto nunca, de un chico que ni si quiera sabe su nombre. Sus ojos, o más bien decir "su ojo" , pues el otro estaba cubierto por un parche, no era "brillante ni bonito" como dicen las chicas de su clase de sus respectivos novios. Tampoco tenía la tez pálida como un principito, ni parecía delicado y estudioso. En general, no parecía un buen chico. Parecía más bien un chico que se mete en peleas por todo, un chico bruto, una persona fría y descarada.

_Un chico sin corazón. _

-¿Me dejarás pasar, o te quedarás ahí parada todo el tiempo? -dijo el chico misterioso con cierta frialdad.

-Ah... Claro. -Haruna se apartó para que el chico entrara.

-¡Vaya! ¡A buenas horas! -dijo Fudou con cierto sarcasmo.

-Bah. -el chico bufó algo y empezó a andar para dirigirse a su habitación.

Haruna aún estaba en cierto estado de shock, ¿cómo existía un chico tan guapo?

-Ese era Sakuma Jirou, el que faltaba por presentarse. -dijo Tachimukai.

-Ya veo... -murmuró Haruna , la cual se dirigió a la habitación de Sakuma para presentarse.

Abrió la puerta con cierta timidez, su rostro tenía cierto tono misterioso que ella nunca había notado hasta ese instante, sus mejillas tenían un color carmesí muy lindo, cualquier chico se derritiría al verla... Menos él.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? -dijo Sakuma con un tono fuerte.

-Ah... Pues... -Haruna recogió su cabello en la oreja derecha. -Quería presentarme. Me llamo Otonashi Haruna. -dijo la chica inclinándose hacia alante, a lo que el chico le miró.

-Entiendo. Me llamo Sakuma Jirou, aunque supongo que los de abajo ya te lo habrán dicho. -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí... También quería decirte que a partir de ahora viviré aquí. -dijo Haruna mirándole a los ojos.

-Eso ya me lo suponía... -suspiró Sakuma.

Nuestra protagonista sonrió.

-¿Te irás de mi habitación o seguirás estorbando un rato? -Sakuma lo dijo en serio, eso sonó bastante mal, la bienvenida de Sakuma había sido la peor de todas, los demás chicos la habían tratado con delicadeza, ¿no? Todos...Menos él. Al escucharle decir eso, Haruna salió de su habitación con la sonrisa borrada, con la cabeza cabizbaja. El comentario del chico de tez morena la había ofendido, si se lo hubiera dicho otro chico quizá no la hubiera lastimado, es más, le hubiera soltado cualquier bordería que salen por su linda boca cuando se enfada.

La ojigris se dirigió al salón con un tono triste. Los demás chicos lo notaron en seguida.

-Ah esto...Haruna, te acompañaré a tu habitación. -dijo Genda mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Está bien...-tenía la voz apagada, no podía mostrar felicidad en ese momento.

Haruna y Genda se dirigieron al pasillo que anteriormente Haruna pisó para visitar la estúpida habitación de Sakuma. Genda la acompañó a su nueva habitación. Estaba sucia, es más... Había de todo menos algo limpio.

-¿Perdón? ¡Qué asco! ¡PERO BUENO! ¿¡Qué clase de habitación es esta!? -dijo la ojigris enfadada.

-Tranquila, esto era nuestro almacén, ahí metíamos las cosas que no servían... Reza para que no haya un ratón o algo. -dijo Genda tan tranquilo, lo que hizo enfurecer aún más a nuestra protagonista.

-¿¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo!? Que quede clarito: no voy a dormir aquí, ¿vale? -dijo Haruna muy segura.

-¿Y entonces dónde vas a dormir?

-Pues... En tu habitación.

-Ah... ¿¡Qué!? No vas a dormir en mi habitación. -dijo Genda sobresaltándose.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y como te convenzo entonces?

-Mmm... ¿Qué te parece un beso en la mejilla? -dijo el chico con mirada pícara, a lo que Haruna se sobresaltó.

-No quiero. -Haruna lo dijo sin más.

-Venga... No te hagas de rogar, ¿Prefieres dormir en una pocilga a darme un beso en la mejilla?

-La verdad es que no... Está bien te lo daré. -dijo Haruna suspirando.

Los finos labios de la ojigris se posaron ante una superficie blandita y cálida, y los separó lentamente. Era la primera vez que Haruna hacía eso. Pues sí. Era la primera vez que Haruna le daba un beso en la mejilla a un chico. Por otra parte, Genda se mostraba satisfecho y con un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al menos nuestra peliazul se apoderó de la habitación de su amigo, que por cierto estaba justo al lado de la de Sakuma...

* * *

_**Continuará**_

**¡Buenoooo! Espero que os haya gustado jejeje :33 ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Dejen reviews! ^_^  
**


	3. Comida compartida

**¡Ya traigo el capítulo 3! Bueno... xDDDD Espero que os guste :3**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Level-5.**_

* * *

Esa misma noche, Haruna no pudo domir bien, pues era la primera noche que dormía en una casa distinta a la suya. Además, quería llevarse bien con Sakuma... Pero era imposible, él era demasiado arisco como para llevarse bien con Haruna. A la mañana siguiente, nuestra protagonista se levantó la primera, lo cual hizo que se extrañara. Los demás chicos seguían dormidos como unos vagos... Y si no le quedaba más remedio, tendría que despertarlos. La ojigris planeó que los chicos ayudaran en las tareas de la casa, ya que la vivienda era muy grande como para que la limpiera ella sola. Así que, sin pensánserlo dos veces, se dirigió al pasillo en el que estaban todas las habitaciones. Fue despertándolos uno a uno, aunque algunos costaron más que otros porque eran muy dormilones... Ya sólo le quedaba Sakuma. Entró en su habitación.

-Venga Sakuma-kun... Despierta ya. -dijo Haruna con un tono suave, no quería sonar borde con él.

Sakuma abrió los ojos y la miró sin decir nada. Además de ello, se levantó, aunque Haruna no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho...

-V-vaya no sabía que dormías así... -dice la peliazul tapándose los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que no me puedes ver sin camiseta o qué? -dijo Sakuma mirándola.

-Ah... Claro, claro. Cuando te hayas cambiado baja a desayunar.

-Vale.

Pasó el tiempo, los chicos desayunaron y Haruna tenía que decirles algo importante.

-Chicos, a partir de hoy ayudaréis en las tareas de la casa. -dijo la ojigris sonriendo.

-¿¡Cómoooooooooooooo!? -dijeron los chicos a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habéis ayudado en las tareas o qué?

-Pues no . -dijo Hiroto.- Nunca limpiamos... -suspiró.

-Pues a partir de ahora limpiaréis. -sonrió la peliazul.

A cada uno se le asignó una tarea, y no tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso a la chica. Haruna se sentía sastisfecha ya que los chicos, para su sorpresa, le hicieron caso, ya que ella pensaba que serían unos machistas o algo parecido. Después de limpiar, Haruna salió a comprar junto a Tachimukai. Él se ofreció a ayudarle a hacer la comida, así que fueron a comprar ingredientes, pues los chicos siempre comían comida para llevar... Mientras compraban, Haruna no paraba de pensar en Sakuma, empezó a pensar que se estaba obsesionando con él, pero no sabía que hacer para gustarle...

-¿Haruna? -dijo Tachimukai, que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí, Tachi-kun?

-¿Qué te sucede? … Estás muy rara.

-Ah...Sí... -suspiró- Es por Sakuma.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto? Es un completo idiota, déjalo.

-No quiero. Lo que pretendo es llevarme bien con él, pero parece imposible...

-¿Y por qué insistes tanto en llevarte bien con él? -preguntó Tachimukai curioso.

-Por... Por algo. -dijo Haruna rápidamente.- Bueno, vamos a pagar, ¿No? -sonrió.

-Claro...

Después de comprar, ambos volvieron a la casa. Haruna lo tenía todo preparado para cocinar, mientras que los demás chicos estaban jugando a los videojuegos, leyendo cómics... Excepto el adorable Tachimukai, que le estaba ayudando.

Cuando terminaron de hacer la comida, llamaron a los demás. Estaban hambrientos, además de que tenían muchas ganas de probar la comida de Haruna, así que todos cogieron lo que había preparado la peliazul, dejando toda la comida que preparó Tachimukai.

-¡Qué rico! -dijeron todos al unísono.

-A-arigatou chicos. -sonrió Haruna y cogió algo de la comida de Tachimukai.

-¿Estás segura que quieres probarlo? -dice Fubuki preocupado.

-Sí, ¿por? -Haruna probó la comida de su amigo, pero no tardó en irse corriendo al cuarto de baño para escupirla.

-Sabía que estaba asquerosa... -suspiró Tachimukai.

-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos todos, ¿no? -dijo Goenji mirando a Haruna, la cuál todavía tenía cara de asco.

-Y ahora que como yo... -suspiró Haruna, ya que toda su comida ya estaba acabada y tenía mucha hambre.

-Ten. -dijo Sakuma dándole su plato, a lo que todos los chicos incluyendo a Haruna se sorprendieron.- No me pasará nada por comer menos hoy. -Sakuma se fue hacia su cuarto, dejando a la peliazul muy roja y en estado de shock.

Un chico como Sakuma... ¿Hizo eso por ella? Y pensar de que el día anterior le soltó unas cuantas borderías... Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? … Quizá fue simple pena, pero lo dijo muy en serio... Haruna aún estaba en shock, el chico de sus sueños le había hecho un acto bonito hacia ella.

-Esto... ¿Haruna? … ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hiroto sacándola de sus imaginaciones.

-¡Ah! Sí, claro que estoy bien . -dijo Haruna sonriendo y comiendo su comida, feliz.

Los chicos aún estaban muy confusos, pero la peliazul estaba muy contenta. Por su parte Sakuma tenía hambre... Pero no le importaba.

* * *

_**Continuará. **_

**Ya'ta! :3 dejen reviews y espero que os haya gustado! ^-^**


End file.
